Crucifixo
by Mello Evans
Summary: Qual a origem? .:Centred in Mello:.


**Oneshot**

**Gênero**: Crime/ Assassinato/ Religião.

**Centred in Mello**

**Sem beta.**

**Disclaimer:** DN é de Tsugumi Ohba, sem fim lucrativo ou objetivo de denegrir a real estória.

**Título: **Crucifixo.

**N/A:**

Meu objetivo não é escandalizar e nem causar polêmica, apenas ocupar leitores.

* * *

Os passos de Mello eram firmes, apressados e fortes. Andava pelos becos escuros de Los Angeles acompanhado de seus comparsas de máfia. Seis homens totalmente de negro, armas no cós e maletas pesadas e pretas.

A viela escura e mal iluminada terminava em uma boate clandestina como tantas naquela cidade sem lei.

Seu objetivo era uma transação de drogas, ou seja, dinheiro fácil, rápido e em grande quantidade. Não ligava para os meios que utilizava para ganhar e chegar à frente na captura de Death Note e de Kira. Não negava a ilegalidade do negócio, mas era um grande adepto À visão política de Nicolau Maquiavel, o que significava que os seus fins justificariam aquele e tantos outros tantos meios que viriam. Contudo enquanto iam para o local combinado ouviu passos em seus encalços vindos da penumbra. Subitamente parou e sacando sua arma apontou-a para o negrume. "—Quem está aí?" – Disse alto. Sua mira era firme e certeira através daquelas íris azuis, felinas e medonhas.

"—Chefe..." – Chamou um dos homens. "—Não tem ninguém aí."

"—Se estou apontando a arma é por que tem, imbecil!" – Exasperou-se. "—Acha que erro?" – Suas órbitas oculares não desviavam um minuto sequer.

"—Não claro que não." – Calou-se.

Por fim um homem branco, alto e de cabelos escuros saiu das sombras. O suor pingava do rosto, as roupas as roupas sujas e clericais revelavam sua devoção. Mostrou-se amedrontado pela forma convulsiva que suas mãos tremiam e em uma destas havia um rosário com uma cruza na ponta de madeira entalhada. "—Aí só tem perdição." – Referiu-se a boate. "—Vão embora, aqui só tem caminhos de morte. Salvem suas vidas."

"—Você quer nos salvar?" – Debochou o loiro.

"—Eu não..." – Olhou o céu sugestivamente.

"—Tcs. Aqui o único que vai encontrar a morte aqui é você." – Sua arma ainda era mantida firmemente no apavorado homem.

"—Senhor Mello, vamos matar logo esse estorvo." – Disse um dos seus.

"—É... dar o que merece." – Expôs outro.

"—Calem a boca, seus vermes. Eu sei o que fazer." – Destravou a bela semi-automática.

Enquanto isso o homem fazia suas preces baixamente, as mãos trêmulas seguravam o artefato sagrado com afinco.

"—Isso não vai te salvar." – Estreitou as vistas em um sinal de desdém.

"—Se for os desígnios de Deus, então eu o farei. Morrerei aqui."

"—Você é louco." – Em suas vistas, mescla de desprezo e assombro.

"—Posso até ser, mas Deus me fará justiça."

"—Só existe justiça pelas próprias mãos."

"—Deus me fará justiça," – Repetiu novamente. "—E você devia crer nisso também."

"—Eu não acredito em Deus."

"—Não importa." – Deu um riso amargo. "—Ele acredita em você." – Fechou os olhos esperando o veredicto.

Mello não hesitou.

Um, dois tiros... Os olhos do chocólatra se banhavam em prazer e crueldade.

Três, quatro... Um sorrido sádico e de escarnaria emoldurava seu belo rosto.

Cinco, seis balas... A arma descarregou.

O corpo foi ao chão, o sangue escorria e se misturava ao lixo que se remexia vezes outras quando o vento soprava mais forte.

O germânico abaixou-se e retirou dificultosamente o crucifixo das mãos do, agora, cadáver. "—Eu ficarei com isto em respeito à sua maldita devoção." – Colocou-o de imediato no pescoço. A cruz balançava na altura do abdômen.

"—Senhor Mello." – Disse um meio amedrontado. "—Será que ele não está certo?"

"—Não seja idiota! Nesse mundo não há justiça, apenas vingança, inteligência e poder."

**FIM.**

* * *

**N/A²:**

Essa fic tava no meu PC há séculos, nem me lembrava. Só vi quando fui por acaso mexer nos arquivos do meu crossover 'Death Note/Harry Potter'! Aí eu decidi publicar...

Que eu me lembre, eu tive a idéia quando tava assistindo O Conde de Monte Cristo.

Bom, _**REVIEWS**_... Se não vou assombrar vocês seus leitores fantasmas. Não ta aquela maravilha, mas eu quero. #Faz carinha de cachorro abandonado#


End file.
